


Mathematician Up a Tree

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - A different way Charlie and Ian could have met in Sniper Zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mathematician Up a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for numb3rs100 's Second Life Summer and is completely swingandswirl 's fault. She put the idea of FireFighter!Ian and StuckUpTree!Charlie into my head. All. Her. Fault.

Mathematician up a Tree (#183 Rescue)

Ian peered up the tree. It was a large oak on the edge of a suburban park. Contrary to popular culture firefighters are seldom called out to retrieve cats from trees. Occasionally children but in Ian's 20 years of service he has never had to pull a full grown adult from a tree.

The brother of the tree's occupant was grinding his teeth. “I'm sorry. Charlie's not quite right upstairs.”

“He's intellectually disabled?” That would make sense. There had been a few occasions over the years of responding to disabled adults that had gotten stuck places, though again, never up a tree.

“No, he's got an IQ of 200. He is technically one of the smartest people on earth. That doesn't mean he isn't an idiot!” The brother shouted the last bit up the tree.

The man in the tree didn't seem particularly distressed despite being at least 30 feet up. Ian could see him swinging his legs. And if you were going to get stuck up a tree it was a nice day for it. Still, Ian had a job to do. He got the guys to position the ladder carefully against the trunk then he began to climb.

 

Introduction and Explanations (#31 Mix-Up)

Ian made his way up through the branches until he was face to face with the man stuck up the tree. He looked young and yet not at the same time. Bits of leaves were stuck in his curly hair and he seemed quite relaxed.

The man held out his hand. “Hi. Dr. Charles Eppes, but people call me Charlie.”

Ian shook the offered hand “Ian Edgerton.”

“I'm really sorry about this. I'm not really stuck.”

Ian was quickly annoyed. He wasn't fond of pointless callouts. “You're not stuck?”

“Well, I'm not supposed to be stuck. I planed and optimized both my ascent and descent before I started but during my ascent that branch broke,” Charlie pointed to a branch below him that had an obvious crack. “And I'm not sure if it'll support my weight and I have yet to reform my descent path.”

“You're stuck.”

“I'm sure I would have worked it out eventually. I do with most things.”

“May I ask why you're up here to begin with?”

“I'm stuck on a problem and a friend recommended I try getting a different perspective.” Charlie gestured to the view

Ian looked. “Well, it's different, I'll give you that.”

 

Just the Right Idea (#259Trigger)

Ian looked over the suburb with its tidy rows of houses. His eyes saw unmaintained roofs and overgrown bushes, all fire hazards. He wondered what Charlie saw.

“If we get another call I'll have to go quick if you're still in this tree or not, so do you want to come down?”

Charlie sighed, “I suppose I should. Even without a satisfactory answer.”

“Maybe it'll come to you on the way down.”

“What do you see when you look out there?” He gestured to the homes.

“Fire hazards. The whole neighborhood has let their yards and trees get out of control. If we could get one person to openly take more care the whole area would follow suit.”

Charlie's jaw dropped and he blinked. “People follow each other. They follow trends. I need to get down.”

Before Ian could say another word Charlie climbed over him and was ten rungs down the ladder. “There's more than one sniper!” He was shouting to his brother.

By the time Ian's feet were back on the ground Charlie was rushing to a parked SUV. “Charlie,” he yelled. “Next time you need a different perspective call me. We'll find somewhere you won't get stuck.”


End file.
